1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to boring machines and, more particularly, to a bit for an auger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digging post holes in the ground is particularly troublesome. Post holes are often dug by hand or by using a power auger. A common residential fence project, for example, often requires fifty (50) to one hundred (100) post holes. Manually digging these post holes is a very slow process and often fraught with work site injuries. Manually digging is thus often prohibitively expensive and avoided.
Power augers also present problems. One type of power auger requires two (2) operators. The operators hold the power auger while a gas engine turns the auger. These types of power augers, however, are very dangerous. The auger often binds against large rocks and tree roots. The auger then “kicks” or jerks against the rock or root. This kicking or jerking action frequently results in operator injury. Many operators, in fact, have suffered broken arms and/or ribs when a power auger binds.
Another type of prior art auger is designed as an implement for backhoes and skid-steer loaders. These augers mount as an attachment. While these auger implements are a safer alternative to hand-operated augers, these auger implements have other problems. One problem is the arcing movement of the attachment design. Because the auger mounts to the backhoe's bucket or boom attachment, the auger bores with an arcing motion. The backhoe or skid-steer boom design prevents the auger from boring a straight hole. This is especially problematic when deep holes are required for light poles, telephone poles, and other deeply secured objects.
Another problem with the prior art auger machines is landscape damage. Skid-steer equipment skids when turning. One bank of wheels turns while an opposite bank is locked. The resulting motion then skids across grass, mulching, or other landscaping. This skidding action damages the landscape and often requires sod repair or replacement. These auger implements unnecessarily increase the cost of fencing projects.
Still another problem with the prior art is maneuverability. The prior art auger machines are not maneuverable and, thus, imprecise. The prior art auger machines have large support structures that limit maneuverability in corners, in tight confines, and on hillsides. Many auger machines, in fact, cannot be positioned along tight fence lines, forcing operators to manually dig post holes. Many prior art auger machines are also not stable on hillsides, further compromising both precision and operator safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,486 to Jones (issued Feb. 25, 1992) is one example of a prior art auger machine. The auger of this design is supported by a heavy steel housing with a pair of feet. The auger is vertically driven by a pair of hydraulic cylinders. Because the Jones prior art design requires both feet to be positioned for vertical support, this prior art design is not maneuverable, nor accurate, on hillsides. This design, moreover, cannot bore a vertical hole on hillsides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,925 to Gallagher (issued Nov. 15, 1994) is another prior art example. Although the Gallagher design is intended for small all-terrain vehicles, the design still suffers from imprecision. The single support drill beam allows access to confined regions and corners, yet the chain drive is prone to stretching and breaking. The Gallagher design also cannot bore a vertical hole on hillsides.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for an auger that is safe to use with a reduce risk of operator injury, that is time efficient and cost effective to operate, that bores a straight hole, that operates on an incline, and that reduces or eliminates yard damage.